parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2: The Great Escape! - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 11.
This is the eleventh part of Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark *Toad as Sam the Snake *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Percy as Baby Globox *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Rosie as Tily *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Duncan as The Magician *Belle as Betilla the Fairy *Lady as Raybeauty (Both beautiful) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician *Whiff as Joe *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton as Ninjaws *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *Smudger as Andre *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux the Knaaren Transcript *Narrator: Thomas grabbed a flying barrel, flew across onto the high platform, then shot a cage to free a purple lum, but fell down, and killed a pirate before he shot the purple lum and flew back to where he was. He picked up the flying barrel and flew high up to the top before he fell down into another place with another flying barrel. He picked it up, placed it on the fire, then flew to the web with five red lums to aid himself, but grabbed another flying barrel to set it on fire, and flew across the poisoned water, forcing to fall down to the cage, and causing the barrel to blow and bust the orange lum from the cage free. A pirate was just about to attack Thomas when he shot back at him. Thomas dropped down and landed on a floating which took him somewhere else. *(As Thomas floats down the poisoned water, he comes across more zombie chickens to shoot, then lands on another floating, but shoots the trapped orange yellow in the upper cage, and swings across with a purple lum. Thomas climbs up, swings on another purple lum, grabs the orange lum, swings across with three more purple lums to reach five more red lums to aid him, climbs up a web, battles with a spider, and manages to escape. He jumps onto another floating platform, then shoots more switches, collects more yellow lums, but jumps onto another platform, and defeats a robot pirate until he reaches the very end of the second part of the level. He comes face to face with a pirate and manages to defeat with a barrel thrown up in the air and only a stronger shot of his fist and a single one before the pirate is knocked out cold. He picks up the barrel and throws it at the door to break down and frees two orange lums from a cage. He swings on a purple lum, and climbs up, but falls down into a hole. As he falls down, Thomas runs along until he notices a hole in the wall behind him. He looks around, jumps, and shoots until a box appears for him. He jumps on it and climbs up the wall and passes every note that he reads) *Thomas: To gain life points, try to shoot on a bridge. To gain 3 mega-shoots, try to jump under a well. To recover full health, try to push a tree. Interesting. Well, blow me down! There they are. Now, if I free them, we'll all have a party at Edward's village, so I'll free, then I'll go and free Henry. *(Thomas shoots a switch, which opens up, and leads to Henry on a siding. As Thomas arrives, he sees Henry on a siding, breathing hard. Henry looks up and sees Thomas) *Henry: Thomas! *Thomas: Henry! *(Henry comes toward to Thomas to give a hug, but is controlled by Dennis with a remote control to teach Thomas a lesson. Dennis easily takes control of Henry to put some arcade games and Now that the pool is ready with all nine spot and striped balls racked up, Thomas takes two cue sticks out for himself and Henrystein to play a game of pool. Thomas decides to go first and defeats by potting all the nine balls into the place. Henry decides to have a game of bowling with ten pins, but is easily defeated by Thomas, who hits all the bowling pits out of the way. Thomas later manages to win by lifting weights. Henry fails later when Thomas wins at a golf by using a golfclub to knock the balls into all the holes. Henry is unable to defeat Thomas as he easily plays a game of Thomas tennis with his body. Thomas successfully succeeds in defeating Henry in a game of cheekers. Henry tries to fry Thomas with his laser gun, but fails when Thomas dodges it, causing it to hit a cage, forcing it to break Dennis's remote. Thomas jumps on Henry's back and manages to cut the battery off of Henry, changed him back to his normal self) *Henry: Uh, oh... Thomas! *(Henry grabs, and gives him a hug, then throws him up, as Thomas rolls backwards and goes on top of Henry as they both dance to go back to the Isle of Doors and take Henry back home) *Donald: Well done! You've managed to beat the pirates to it. Finding the third mask before them. *Douglas: You really are made of the stuff of heroes! You're the one who should be our king. *Twins and Logging Locos: Thomas, king of the engines! Thomas, king of the teensies! *Thomas: Now, look, listen. We haven't succeeded in anything yet. I have to bring back the last mask. *Bill: Unfortunately, the door is shut. *Thomas: Could you possibly open it for me? *Ben: We'll need even more lums. Let's see how many you've got. *Bash: Great! You've got enough lums. You can pass through. *Dash: But I advise you to be careful. The thing is the pirates have perfected a robot dinosaur. And have sent him off to look for the last mask. The last we heard, he was running around the Iron Mountains. *Ferdinand: That's right. Near the mines with Percy being held where the Gloomy island is. *Thomas: I see that my troubles are far from over. *(As Thomas arrives at the Iron Mountains, he grabs onto three purple lums to get all the yellow lums. He later drops in a pipe in the Gloomy Island's first part. He climbs up, swings on a purple lum, grabs more yellow lums, shoots two switches, and drops down below safely on the first high part and the first low part. As he slowly approaches, two pirate appears up between him, but get both shot down by Thomas's powerful energy spheres from his gold fists. Thomas continues on his journey to fight the pirahnas and fight two more pirates. Thomas climbs up, shoots a cage with yellow lums, then shoots a switch, and runs through, but shoots down another robot pirate before he climbs up and gets the last Glob Crystal for the Edward Village's third minigame. He flies down to the low platforms as another pirate fails to attack him and gets shot. Thomas shoots a cage containing more lums and flies over the waterfall and into the safe balloon flying high) *Thomas: What magnificent mountains! *(Thomas jumps off the balloon, and falls safely to the ground unharmed, but finds a robot dinosaur, escapes from him, then climbs up into a safe part before he slides into another area. He finds a gorilla pirate, breaks open the last cage to save more yellow lums, then jumps up, but runs away to the platform to jump onto, and climbs up after jumping on before sliding down onto a shell) *Thomas: GO! *Narrator: The shell began speeding up all around the switches and collecting all the yellow lums before Thomas and the shell ran away from the dinosaur and some kids ran away back to the Edward village. Thomas and the shell managed to collect all the yellow lums and had easily escaped to the salt mines to find Molly. After jumping off, Thomas arrived at the salt mines. As he saw a pirate sleeping on the job, Thomas gave a mighty shot as he went back to collect the plum with a yellow lum before he took and threw it away and threw it up to collect the orange lum. *(Thomas swings on a purple lum, grabs the last orange lum, then shoots a pirate, but flies across safely, and rounds the corner when he finds poor Molly crying for his husband and her child) * Molly: My baby! My baby... It's horrible... The pirates have taken my poor little baby! They've imprisoned him inside a cage and in the mines. My darling Edward tried to stop, but the pirates have captured him, too... ...and have taken him to their prison ship. * Thomas: Hmm... With this, I might get all the way to the mine. Don't cry, Molly. I'll bring your baby back. * (Thomas winks, and climbs on the board, flies to a mine to pick Percy, who escapes, but needs his clothes from the mines. So Thomas travels to all the mines to find Percy his clothes, his socks and shoes, and glasses, before he goes back to Molly, who is still crying, when Percy arrives to meet her mother) * Molly: Oh, where could he be? Where has he gone? * Percy: Mama? * Molly: My mama! * Thomas: Look, Molly, here are the others. * Molly: Oh... Thank you! * Thomas: Take the boat to go home. I'm going to meet James. * (Percy walks slowly up to Thomas to show the last mask when he grabs it) * Percy: Hey, Thomas. Did you see what I found in the mines? * Thomas: Why... it's the fourth mask!!! * Molly: Good luck, Thomas! * Thomas: See you soon. Goodbye! * (Thomas grabs the fourth mask, and lifts it up, then dissapears from the mines) * James: At last, the final mask... Bravo, Thomas, you've brought me back! Those pirates won't last long. I will use my powers to destroy their fort. And rid the robots that infest it. Alas, my powers have limits. On earth, the lums make me invicible. But in the air, I am vulnerable as a new born. It is you, who will have to fight on the prison ship. I'm going to give maximum energy. * (James puts the last mask on place of the place. The masks spin round until the portal is finally open for Thomas to go through) * James: Now, go quickly, and find Devious Diesel! Go quickly, and have no fear. * Thomas: As a brave hero, I think what's best, I'll free all of the slaves. * (Thomas walks into the portal and vanishes in a cloud of black smoke. James finally awakens and returns to the Globox Village. Thomas puffs away back to the Edward village to meet James) * James: Everybody says I'm the world's spirit, thanks to your help... * (Thomas hops into the next minigame called the Disk where he arrives with the engines as they are gathered to play a game in the Disk. Thomas walks alongside a stone wall to meet the rest of the engines. James and Molly both laugh until Percy tries to shake a mask off, which falls and puts James and Molly into a shock. Percy tries to catch the mask, but drops it into the sea. Then a platform rises and opens its mouth and goes down, only to reveal a disk. Tillie runs away and smacks her face of a wall. Now that all the engines are gathered together, Percy decides to go first) * Narrator: Percy's job is to collect all the objects and bring them back to the same bases. If he wins, he'll get some surprises and prizes. He will have to be careful not to get eaten up by a beast. * (Percy rushes through the entire maze, getting every single prize, until he finally wins a trophy, and continues going around the maze to fill all the bases, until he wins with his all new high score) * Thomas: Well done, Percy. Now, I must go to the Prison Ship. I'll huff and I'll heave. It won't take long. * (Thomas, with all ten freight cars, races off to the Prison Ship as fast as he can, until he finally comes to a halt, and flies up to the Prison Ship, with the General arriving to help Diesel out) Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) *A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr) *Old Iron (Michael Angelis) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *James Learns A Lesson (George Carlin) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) *A Proud Day of James (Ringo Starr) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Double Trouble (Ringo Starr) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Percy James and The Friutful Day (George Carlin) *A Close Shave (Ringo Starr) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan) *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *The Little Engine That Could *and more Sound Effects (sounds_light.zip) *lightsaberpulse *ltsaberbodyhit01 *ltsaberhit01 *ltsaberhit02 *ltsaberhit03 *ltsaberhit05 *ltsaberhit06 *ltsaberhit07 *ltsaberhit12 *ltsaberhit14 *ltsaberhit15 *tsaberlp01 *ltsaberhit *ltsaberoff01 *ltsaberon01 *ltsaberswing01 *ltsaberswing02 *ltsaberswing03 *ltsaberswing04 *ltsaberswing05 *ltsaberswing06 *ltsaberswing07 *ltsaberswing08 *ltsaberswingdbl01 (soundsblaster.zip) *bcfire01 *bcfire02 *concuss1 *concuss5 *pistol-1 *pistout1 *probedroidgun01 *railchargearm01 *railchargeattach *railchargeempty01 *railchargefire01 *railchargefly01 *remotefire01 *repeat-1 *reptrrico01 *sprobegun01 *trprout *trprsht1 *trprsht2 *turret-1 *wlkrsht2 (troopervoices.zip) *i00s101z *i00s102z *i00s103z *i00s105z *i00s106z *i00s107z *i00s108z *i00s110z *i00s111z *i00s112z *i00s113z *i00s114z *i00s115z *i00s116z *i00s117z *i00s118z *i00s119z *i00s120z (troopervoices2.zip) *i00s121z *i00s122z *i00s123z *i00s124z *i00s125z *i00s127z *i00s128z *i00s129z *i00s130z *i00s131z *i00s132z *i00s202z *i00s203z *i00s204z *i00s205z *i00s206z (soundsforce.zip) *forceabsorb02 *forceblind01 *forcedestruct01 *forcedestruct02 *forcedsight01 *forcedsight02 (soundsforce2.zip) *forcegrip01 *forcehealing01 *forcejump01 *forcejump02 *forcelightnin01 *forcelitning02 *forcepersuas01 *forcepersuas02 *forceprotect01 *forceprotect02 *forcepull01 *forcesee01 *forcesee02 *forcespeed01 *forcespeed02 *forcethrow01 (Internet Sounds) *Cartoon Sounds *Human Sounds *Animals *Brakes *Trains *Cars *and more (Train Sounds) *Sir Lamiel *1638 *2857 *2968 *3205 *City of Truro *Mallard *Flying Scotsman *Warrior *Nunney Castle *Defiant *5407 *5572 *Kolhapur *5619 *5775 *King George V *King Edward 1 *Princess Elizabeth *Witherslack Hall *Burton Agnes Hall *7752 *Bradley Manor *Hinton Manor *9466 *257 Squadron *City of Wells *Swanage *Clan Line *44932 *Bahamas *46441 *48773 *Union of South Africa *Blue Peter *Britannia *Duke of Gloucester *75069 *80079 Music *Tomb of Ancients *Pirates! Part 1 *Pirates! Part 4 *Walk of Life *Pirates! Part 1 - Reprise *Teensies * Iron Mountains * Pirate Mines * Obtaining the Mask * The Spirit of the World * Isle of Doors * The Disk - Intro * The Disk Voice Actors *Thomas - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Edward - Simon (Mario Loquendo V1) *Harold - Dave (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) *Henry - Tom (Juan Loquendo V1 -10) *Toad - L&H Peter (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *Molly - Elizabeth (Sonia Loquendo V1) *James - Robosoft 1 (Jorge Loquendo V1 +5) *Percy - L&H Eddie (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Emily - L&H Carol UK (Carmen Loquendo V1) *Rosie - L&H Julia (Esperanza Loquendo V1 +10) *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand - L&H Douglas, L&H Sidney, L&H Biff, Microsoft Sam, L&H Peter, L&H Melvin, and Microsoft Mike (Carlos Loquendo V1, Diego Loquendo V1 +10, Javier Loquendo V1, Roberto Loquendo V1, Jorge Loquendo V1 +10, Juan Loquendo V1, and Luca Loquendo V1) *Tillie - L&H Wanda (Carmen Loquendo V1 +10) *Duncan - L&H Biff (Julio Speakonia) *Belle - Susan (Francisca Loquendo V1) *Lady - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1 +5) *Toby - L&H Melvin (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Stanley - L&H Sidney (Carlos Loquendo V1 +10) *Whiff - L&H Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney - Robosoft 2, Robosoft 3, and L&H Melvin (Luca Loquendo V1, Stefano Speakonia, and Diego Loquendo V1 +5) *Devious Diesel - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V2 -10) *Dennis - L&H Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Paxton - L&H Amos (AT&T Alberto) *S.C.Ruffey - L&H Alex (Jorge Loquendo V1 -5) *The Spiteful Breakvan - L&H Douglas (Jorge Loquendo V1 -10) *Smudger - AT&T Mike (Roberto Loquendo V1 +10) *Diesel 10 - AT&T Charles (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) *Cerberus - AT&T Rich (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *Narrator - L&H Peter UK (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) Category:UbiSoftFan94